fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenzo
Tenzo is one of the few Exceed eggs found by The Shadow Broker, after the queen Shagotte sent them to the Earth-Land, and were taken into the organization in order to better study and understand the Exceed and their unique abilities. The egg of Tenzo was secretly given to Subject Kai by his mother, Yukia Yamamoto as a way to relieve some pent up guilt she had in her heart. Apperance He is considered to be a modified Exceed, due to the experiments done to him before and after he was hatched, which led to him having unusual features on his body. The first being his poka dots on his fur, the second being the shape of his tail, and finally an increase in height despite being a runt when he was born. Aside from the changes, he is often seen wearing a black tunic with brownish pants, an earing on his left ear, and a deep scar right on his right eye. Personality Ever since he was hatched in a lab, Tenzo has been know to have a deep rooted hatered for any doctors or anyone that has connections with anything related to medicine. Even though he was raised in a lab, Tenzo grew up to be a normal Exceed thanks to his budding friendship with Kai Leng, and often trusts him more than he does himself. Despite the rough exterior, Tenzo often at times shows compassion when he wants to, and is more opened to Kai than any one else. History When Queen Shagotte sent every Exceed Egg to The Earth-Land, she failed to realize that multiple eggs were recovered by The Shadow Broker, and experimented on to understand the Exceed biology, and their connection to the Anima in an attempt to travel to different dimensions. Yukia Yamamoto, Leader of The Shadow Broker's R&D Divsion, took one of the eggs recovered, and gave it to her son Subject Kai as an attempt to get rid of the nagging feeling of guilt in her body. He started to take care of the egg at a young age, until it hatched into a baby Exceed, and was later taken to deal in more experiaments. The duo grew up together often learning about what their purpose really is, to lead the super army for The Collector's personal guards. At age 4, He escaped along with his brother, boarding a special sky ship that was delievering rare and fake artifacts to several different museums in the region of Fiore. From that day on, the exceed took up the name,Tenzo, and promised to always stay by his brother and best friends side through thick and thin. Magic & Abilities Aera - Like most normal Exceed's, Tenzo has the ability to fly and can carry Kai Leng through far distances due to his genetic change. Trivia *Tenzo was one of the few Exceed's that lived through the experiments done to his brothers and sisters. *He chose the name Tenzo after reading two signs when they arrived at the city. *Tenzo is one of the few Exceeds that hasn't joined a partnership with a Dragon Slayer Mage Category:Exceed Category:Phantombeast Category:Shadow Broker Organization Category:Mage Category:Animals Category:Caster-Mage